thinknoodlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Think's Lab
About Think's lab is a series Thinknoodles started in his channel on February 4th, 2014 and and is currently the most popular series on Think's channel, and what Think's mainly known for. Within the series Think, his dog Kopi and friends Dave and Kevin Minion "put a creative twist on playing mods in Minecraft And adding creatures called Minions into the lab from his noodlers comments ". How Think's Lab Was Born Think had always wanted to do mod reviews on his channel, and tried doing them on May 29th, 2013, he soon stopped the series just after two episodes since it just felt too plain to him. On January 11th, 2014 however he made a skit called "Think's 1.8 Snapshot Adventure" in which he was mining in a cave, fell into a pit that magically transported him to the future; he got a message from his future self telling him that "They" have taken Think's "Precious Noodle Soup" and Think must go on an "epic quest" through different passageways and "traps" to find and unlock the chest with his Precious Noodle Soup inside. He wanted to "do something different" for the review and the concept of skits and "Think's Lab" was born. Think's 1.8 Snapshot Adventure (Ep. 1) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LGaJYvgew34 How to Get Your Own Minion in Think's Lab In every episode, Think lets his viewers name a minion, and in the next Think's Lab episode, he randomly chooses a name from the comments and applies it to a minion. For a viewer to get chosen they would need '''to mention the name of the Minion and if they want it to be a boy or a girl, next they have to write something about the video, it could be a suggestion on what mod he should review next, the storyline to an episode or a part they liked in the video. Remember that to get chosen you '''have to comment on the most recent episode of Think's Lab, and on a Think's Lab video only or you won't get chosen. UPDATE: Now Thinknoodles uses the all new 'Minion Machine' his new minions are now displayed with arms and will be able to carry items due to the new 3D model of them! Think recommends to reply to his original comment when he uploads the video with the Minion name since it's guaranteed to save in the video; lately some of the comments disappear at an alarming rate, but if you reply to his comment the comment will stick around and you and everyone would have a much more even chance of getting a Minion. Official Think's Lab Resource Pack Download link: http://bit.ly/ThinksLabResourcePack Mods he Uses in Think's Lab Each episode reviews a different mod(s), but there are some helpful mods he uses in every Think's Lab episode to help him along the way. Like: Damage Indicators Not Enough Items Optifine Characters Main Characters: -Thinknoodles -Kevin Minion -Dave Minion -Kopi Reoccurring Characters: -Juliet Minion -Think's Wife -Herobrine Other Characters: -Wanda The Whale -Chuck -Uncle Bob -Inspector Brown Locations in Think's Lab Think's Lab: -Dave's office -The Hallways -Testing Chambers -Dungeon -Kevin's room The City: -The Neighborhood -The Mall -Apple store -Mojang offices Other locations within the series: -The TNT Factory -The School Episodes Click here http://thinknoodles.wikia.com/wiki/Think's_Lab_(alternative) Category:Series Category:Minions Category:Thinknoodles Category:2262